Sky Reborn
by H.B.Rookie
Summary: Sky has been missing for nearly three weeks now, that is, until he comes back... with no memory of his friends or life what so ever. Ty and Jason try to bring back his memories with the help of Alesa, before it's too late for all of them. A one-shot story I wrote two years ago (of course there have been some changes). COber Image by none other than me: Rookie.
1. Prologue: Crossing the Creek

[Adam's POV]

* * *

I had never been so excited to go camping in my entire life. I was twelve years old and finally got to go hiking. It was a dumb idea that a twelve year old should go hiking by himself, but when he had the two best friends in the entire world, his parents let it slide. Of course we had to have our seventy-two hour packs and whistles.

* * *

"You guys are dumb!" I called after the two maniacs ahead of me.

We were walking along the path next to the creek; Jason and Ty were racing to see who could get to the bridge first. I turned my head to see the creek streaming along next to the path. The land had dipped in like a ravine, so that we had to cross a bridge or stupidly climb down, jump across and climb back up to get to the campsite. It was at that moment something shined under the bridge, and I got the dumbest idea ever.

"Hey guys!" I called.

The two both stopped dead in their tracks; I watched as Ty slipped in the mud and tripped over Jason, sending them both into the mud.

"Let's try to jump across!"

* * *

Being twelve years of age, we all decided trying to cross the creek [not using the bridge] was the dumbest thing yet, so naturally we decided we were going to do just that.

Ty and Jason, both already covered in mud, had gotten even more mud onto each other trying to get down. I too had gotten mud on myself, probably more than Ty and Jason.

Getting across the creek would be the biggest challenge.

"What if we grabbed the rocks from the shore and built a path." Jason suggested, picking up a rock covered in gravel and dirt, brushing it off slightly.

"Like stepping stones?" I asked.

"Exactly." Jason replied.

I looked at Ty to see his opinion on Jason's plan. He gave a smug smile and shrugged, then nodded his head a few times.

Picking up a rock, I splashed it into the middle of the creek and watched as Jason placed his on top of mine. Tyler was going to be the testing dummy.

Jason and I watched as he put both hands out to the side for balance and stepped out onto the unstable rock tower in the water. It wobbled and he stepped back. With a sudden surge of courage, he stepped on the rock and nearly launched himself to the other side. The price for that was a streak of creek water kicking up off the tip of his sneakers, streaking the back of his pants. A bit splashed us too.

I was next.

Jason gave me a shove; I landed unstably onto the already unstable rock tower Ty had nearly kicked apart and fell forward to the other side. Luckily my right leg swung forward and stopped me from a face full of mud. Tyler and Jason began to laugh and I couldn't help but laugh too. What made my situation even more hilarious was that I couldn't get my foot out of the ankle thick mud.

Jason stepped back and ran for it, completely acting like he forgotten there was a rock tower he could cross on and jumped over the creek. I don't know how he didn't get stuck in the mud as well. Jason and Tyler grabbed me and pulled me out.

Eventually I ended up having to untie my shoe and pull it out from there. The shoe was ruined, I had never seen a dirtier piece of footwear in my life.

One foot soaking in creek water and mud, I watched as Ty and Jason tried to make their way up the side of the dirt and mud wall. I tried looking for what I saw shine earlier.

"Wait guys, hold on." I said loudly, making sure they could hear me over their foot placement arguments.

I crawled under the bridge and started to dig under the mud, eyes locked on the area of target. Ty and Jason had lost interest in for placement and getting up the wall and came by me, watching me dig into what looked like nothing.

"What are you doing? Ty asked.

"I saw something under here earlier." I replied, feeling my fingers grip onto what felt like cold metal.

"Is that why you wanted us to cross down here?" Jason asked.

I nodded my head and pulled whatever it was I was gripping out, dirt and roots spraying in all directions.

Wiping the dirt out of my eyes, I looked at what I had pulled out. It was an amulet, or, what looked like an amulet. It was almost a rectangular shape with a gold lining an amethyst gemstone, tied by a thick silver-white lace. It glowed in an almost eerie way, but... majestically. Brushing the dirt off of its polish, I held it up to my friends.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"An amulet." I replied, glad I had at least somewhat paid attention in history class.

"Don't they have powers?" Ty asked. "Yeah, they do, an amethyst amulet was worn, said to heal and strengthen the warrior wearing it." He said, answering his own question.

The look Jason had on his face was: I wish I had paid attention in class.

"That and it said to help them not being intoxicated." Ty mumbled, letting the awkwardness sink in.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Drunk." Ty replied.

Doing the next dumbest thing of the day, I skipped the amulet on over my head and let it dangle from my neck.

"It's a little big." I said looking at the space between my collarbone and amulet.

A bright, blinding light came from deep inside the amulet, and it was lights out for me.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I was looking through my papers and found this comic right, and I was like; "Hey! This is pretty good! I think I'll re-write It.", and so you can see, I am! Now of course there have been some changes to the fanfiction, because I made it two years ago.

Now, this will be Minecraft with a mix of real-life as you can see. Some Minecraftians live their lives adventuring and fighting monsters or etc. Others live a life like we do.

If you do want to see the original comic, you can go to deviantart and go to galaxies2's profile... My long lost dA account... [Don't look at all the crap art! It was two years ago! I've gotten better] ... Anyways, go to my gallery and click on Sky Reborn, if it's still there. I haven't checked. If it's not there, it okay!

Also, I'm sorry this is so short, of course, the prologues are always the shortest, but the most important! Remember that. Also, I know most of my stories have short chapters, I'm trying to get out of that, starting now.

Peace!

~Rookie


	2. Major Update

**A/n: I have placed this story on my Wattpad if you want to read it there.**

 **My account is ScottsDoesStories (on Wattpad).**


End file.
